


Wild Ride

by elladifi



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, bottom!Matt, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladifi/pseuds/elladifi
Summary: Matthew is looking for someone to give him a good time. Christopher is a specialist.





	Wild Ride

Chris instantly knew the kid was too young.

"How old are you, kid?" he asked, and he shrugged.

"Fifteen," he mumbled.

"Christ," Chris said quietly, his hands ghosting over his face. "You're too young. You aren't even legal."

With a huff, the boy folded his arms. "I'm turning sixteen in a month. Then I'll be legal."

"But you aren't now," Chris shot back, and the kid's nose turned up. "Why do you want this, anyway? I'm nearly thirty, mate. You're half my age. I can't do what I do with a _kid_."

"Because," the kid stated, "everyone in my year has done it already. Almost everyone, I mean. And I don't want to be the last one left. I want to know what it feels like."

"Listen," Chris said, realizing only then how small the kid was and how much he would hurt him. "Do you understand what I do? People pay me to hurt them. I could tear you in half like there was no tomorrow. There's no way you'd be able to take me."

Stubborn, the kid handed him a wad of cash. As he talked, Chris flipped through it, realizing that it contained well over nine hundred pounds. "I've been saving that for years. I never knew what I wanted to spend it on until now. I've never wanted anything more than this, and I've heard that you're one of the best. Please. All I'm asking is once."

"This could buy you four times," Chris muttered, handing back half. "I'll take half of this, since you're a kid, but I'm gonna warn you again. This isn't a good idea. You could get hurt."

The kid stared up at him, his eyes huge. _He's probably barely only five two,_ Chris thought carefully. _There's no way. I'm almost six three. I'd destroy him._

"Please," the kid begged again, and it was settled for Chris.

"What's off limits?" he asked, and the kid shook his head, his brunette hair bobbing with the movement.

"Nothing. Nothing is off limits. I _want_ you to hurt me. I want you to make me bleed if you can. Please. I've been wanting this for such a long time, please."

"Okay, okay, follow me," Chris interrupted, heading towards his hotel. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy shook his head again. "You'll have to get it out of me."

 _Fuck_.

When they reached the room, Chris forced the kid onto his knees. "What's your safeword?" he asked quickly.

"Mercy," the kid whispered, and Chris shivered, nodding.

Chris pulled a box out from underneath the bed, removing four black scarves. "I'm going to tie you up for now." Carefully, he wrapped one cloth around the boy's hands, another around his feet, one around his mouth, and the final one around his eyes. "I can do anything I'd like, correct?" Chris clarified.

"Mhm," the kid said through the gag.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, and the kid nodded.

Chris's mouth watered at that. He moved to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, picking out a thin black staff. When he returned, he knelt down, placing two fingers under the boy's chin and positioning his head to face him. "Tell me, boy," Chris asked, his voice as silky as the gag in the boy's mouth, "what is your name?"

The boy struggled to speak through the gag, and when he failed to produce an answer, Chris rammed his staff into the boy's skull. It wasn't hard enough to break the bone, but it broke the skin, and a sob shook from the boy's chest as blood started to seep from the side of his head. "What is your name?" Chris repeated.

"M… Mah….” 

This time Chris's staff connected with the other side of the boy's head, and another cry was released as Chris could see tears starting to stain the blindfold. "Once more," Chris repeated. "What is your name?"

"Ma… Maff—Maffew," the boy lisped through tears. 

"Matthew?" Chris said back to him, and the boy nodded frantically. "Hello, Matthew," Chris continued, lifting up the blindfold. The boy's pupils dilated tenfold when he laid eyes on Chris's face. "My name is Chris. I'm going to treat you today."

Confusion swept over the boy's face as Chris removed the boy's gag, before fear and lust returned. Chris grinned wildly. "Matthew, have you ever touched yourself?"

A nod.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?"

The answer was surprisingly no.

"Have you ever been _touched_ by a man?"

Matthew shook his head slowly as Chris continued to unbind him. 

"Perfect," he whispered while standing, as all the binds were undone, the silky black scarves laying on the ground. "Matthew, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah?" Matthew replied, and Chris forced his staff into his back. The boy let out a pained whine, falling completely to the ground.

"Let's try again," Chris said lightly. "Can you do something for me, Matthew?"

"Yes?" Matthew coughed, and he received another blow, this time to the back of his head.

Shaking his head, Chris sighed. "Wrong answer _again,_ Matthew. One more time. Can you do something for me?"

"Y-Yes, sir?" the boy wheezed, shaking on the ground. Chris knelt down to him once more, holding his face gently in his hands. Scrapes now decorated the side of Matthew's face, and Chris could see tears coursing over them. He leaned over to kiss the fresh wounds, his lips almost trembling at the metallic taste of blood. He kept himself steady, though, and he drew himself away, the boy's eyes still watery. 

"Strip for me, Matthew."

Chris rose, and moved over to a large leather chair in the corner of the room, sitting gracefully atop it. He noticed that Matthew had remained still. "Well?" Chris asked, and when he received no reply, his eyes narrowed considerably at the boy. "Get up," he commanded, and Matthew instantly did so. "Now strip."

Slowly, the boy started to remove his shirt, his socks and pants following. When he hesitated at his underwear, Chris let out a low but feral growl, causing the boy to instantly comply. 

Matthew was by no means Chris's type. He preferred his clients older and with more meat on the bones, but for the money he was getting the boy would do. "Come here, Matthew," Chris cooed, and the boy shuffled up to his seat. For a second, Chris rose to shed his own clothes, before sitting comfortably back down. "Now we're both naked," came the whisper from Chris, "so there's no need to be afraid. Come sit on my lap, Matthew."

He couldn't help but laugh at how Matthew was staring at his cock. Most of his clients did, and they were always frightened by it before they even knew what was going to happen. Most just gaped at the sheer size, but Matthew appeared frightened. "There's no need to worry, Matthew," Chris assured the boy. "Come here."

With achingly slow movements, Matthew approached Chris. Just as he reached the chair, though, he turned his back, attempting to back up onto Chris's lap. Sternly, Chris grabbed his hips and turned him around, pulling him so he could whisper in his ear, "Face forward."

As Matthew began to straddle Chris's thighs, he started to notice that his own cock was beginning to stand. He shivered when it brushed against Chris's leg, but continued to move forward until their chests were flush together. Matthew was short, which would be all the better for him. He leaned in and delivered a gentle, chaste kiss to the boy's mouth, slowly moving over to his jaw. He pressed a line of butterfly kisses to the side of the boy's face, working his way down to his neck. When he had reached the crook of the boy's shoulder, he started to suck, nibbling gently on the porcelain flesh. Within moments Chris saw a bruise start to form. Matthew whimpered as Chris pulled back to lick at the spot, the boy's hands roaming along Chris's shoulders. 

"Matthew," Chris whispered, and he pulled back, meeting his eyes with the child's. "Can you answer a question for me, Matthew?"

"Yes, sir?"

A small smile spread across Chris's lips at Matthew's shaky words. "Have you ever been _taken_ by a man?"

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed together, as one of Chris's hands slid down the boy's back, stopping between the cleft of his ass. A shiver ran up the boy's back, and Chris's smile grew as he felt it.

"Have you ever touched yourself down here?" Chris inquired once again.

"No, sir," Matthew gasped out as one of Chris's hands dipped between his cheeks. That single finger started prodding at a hole Matthew didn't know would feel good to touch. The finger wormed its way inside Matthew's virgin body, and he let out a pathetic squeak, his head rolling back. Waves of pleasure coursed through his veins, and Chris could almost _hear_ the blood. 

"Look at me, Matthew," Chris ordered, and the boy did so. Chris took in the dilated pupils, the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips, and he grinned madly. His finger slipped from Matthew's body, and another moan escaped him. 

Chris knew it wasn't enough prep. He knew that an unlubed nine inches wouldn't fit in the boy without bleeding, without tearing at his insides.

He got harder.

"Do not stray your eyes from my face," Chris whispered as he took Matthew's ass in both hands, lifting him slightly. "Support yourself like this," he ordered, and the boy did so, his thighs trembling with the effort. Chris's hands left the boy's ass and instead moved to his own cock, lining it up with Matthew's hole. "When I tell you, you will drop down, let all the effort go, understand?" His voice was harsh as he commanded the boy.

Matthew nodded in understanding, his arms quivering as he held himself up on Chris's shoulders. As the head of Chris's cock brushed against Matthew's opening, he let out a low groan, placing his own hands on Matthew's shoulders.

"Drop."

As Matthew let go of the tension in his legs, Chris forced his body down all the way, so the boy was completely engulfing his cock. Matthew screamed, his eyes watering instantly at the pain of the sudden intrusion. Around his cock, Chris could feel blood seeping its way down, no doubt caused by the rupturing. 

"Now, Matthew," Chris whispered into the child's ear, "you will ride me."

"Wh-What, s-sir?" Matthew croaked out through broken sobs. His body was convulsing uncontrollably. 

Chris guided Matthew upwards, so that only his head remained buried in the boy's exquisitely tight body, and then forced him down again. Another scream pierced the air, and Chris’s hands floated to the boy’s hair. “You can do it,” he whispered, his face pressing against the boy’s neck. “You can do it, Matthew.” His scent was overpowering, and became even more so as the boy struggled to raise himself up and then force himself back down onto Chris’s cock. He was crying, whimpering pathetically with every movement, and Chris found it all _divine._

Chris could feel the moment when the pain began to morph into pleasure for the boy, as his legs started to tremble less with every movement. Instead of tears he got moans of pleasure, cries of delight instead of pain. 

Without warning, Chris pulled Matthew's head back and slapped him across the face. His hand connected with the raw flesh and Matthew screamed once again, causing pleasure to run through Chris's veins. "I'm going to make you come," Chris growled into Matthew's ear, and the boy squealed.

The next thrust connected with Matthew's prostate, and the boy cried out, his head flopping forward to connect with Chris's neck. Chris knew how to get Matthew to come quickly, and he made sure every thrust connected with the bundle of nerves. Each thrust was accompanied with a cry from the boy, and Chris could feel him biting down on his neck. 

"You ready?" Chris said, and Matthew groaned in response.

The next thrust caused Matthew to cry out and start convulsing. His hands clawed at Chris's back, his legs trembling as he could no longer move. He moaned loudly, his teeth tightening on Chris's neck. Chris made sure that no fluids seeped out from Matthew's cock, and, when he looked down, he noticed he had been successful.

He'd given Matthew a prostate orgasm.

Within a short period of time, he'd given him another. The brunet boy seemed completely spent, and Chris had to thrust into him because he'd stopped bouncing and resorted to shaking and clinging to the man who was fucking him with no reserve. Matthew's cock stood tall, though, and Chris moved one hand down to give a firm stroke over the slit.

Matthew moaned, holding tighter onto Chris. Between the hand that was caressing him and the cock in his ass, he couldn't take the energy. Both arms were wrapped tightly around Chris's neck, and a moan rode out along each breath. 

The familiar coil started to build itself up in Matthew's stomach again. "F-Fuck, Chris, I..." he muttered, but his words were lost in his panting.

"Matthew, I'm gonna..." Chris made to pull out, but Matthew pressed himself firmly against his lap.

"In me," Matthew managed to gasp out as Chris continued to work his hand around Matthew's leaking length.

"M-Matthew," Chris warned, grinding up into the boy with no restraint.

"Please," Matthew moaned loudly. "Please, I... _please_."

With a final thrust against Matthew's prostate, Chris was coming loudly, grunting into Matthew's ear as he filled the boy. Soon after, Matthew came with a tremor, a whine, and a sigh.

The two sat like that--covered in Matthew's come, Chris still buried deep within the boy--for a long while, before Chris made the reasonable decision to pull out. When he did, he noticed there was a fair amount of blood covering his cock, and he shivered a bit when he realized that he had probably injured Matthew. "I'm going to get up, get a washcloth," Chris whispered to Matthew, before lifting him up and setting him down on the clean bed. The boy was still panting, and let out an uncomfortable grunt with every movement he made. Chris did as he said he would and carefully wiped down Matthew's front with the warm cloth. The boy breathed contentedly when the cloth came in contact with his skin, but shivered once it came off.

"You okay, kid?" Chris finally asked.

Matthew only nodded.

"Sure? There was a fair amount of blood down there, sorry about that."

"That was bloody amazing, Chris," Matthew interrupted. "Don't apologize. I loved it. Thank you."

Chris shrugged, throwing the washcloth in the corner of the room and laying down next to Matthew. 

"If I pay you some more, will you stay here with me and watch some TV?" Matthew suggested, but Chris only shook his head, moving the boy under the covers.

"You don't have to pay me for that, kid."


End file.
